Un Día en el Centro Comercial
by pokechessi
Summary: Los Caballeros Dorados van al centro comercial cercano al santuario...


Esto fue escrito en un momento en que la imaginación estaba al borde y la estupidez no daba para más, es para reírse no está hecho con propósitos literarios asi que no s epongan exquisitos. Se aprecian los comentarios'

Vale de más decir que no posee nada de lo que está aquí excepto las aventuras locas en la que meto a los personajes ya que sino sería japonesa y tendría mucho dinero :P

UN DÍA EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL

Era un día común en el santuario, todo estaba en un relativo orden (saben como es el santuario no me lo van a negar). Las amazonas ya habían comenzado su entrenamiento y los aspirantes a armaduras hicieron lo propio, mientras en cada una de las 12 casas los caballeros dorados comenzaban sus respectivas rutinas.

---

En la casa de Acuario, podíamos ver a su caballero mirando consternado de un lado al otro. Se encontraba en el baño, se disponía a realizar su rutina de limpieza, cuando; al tratar de abrir el grifo del lavamanos; la llave se suelta dejando salir el agua como mejor se le antojase. Nuestro caballero estaba desesperado viendo el río que salía del baño e inundaba el resto de la casa, así que se le ocurrió una brillante idea y.. Congeló el agua, sí, así como lo leen: congeló el agua. Ahora la casa de Acuario parecía pista de patinaje con una hermosa escultura de hielo en el baño y nuestro caballero dorado no hacia más que mirar la casa de arriba abajo y de un lado al otro percatándose de su desastre.

- Ahora si que la hice linda... – Comentó Camus sarcástico

En ese instante miró hacia una ventana cercana y lo que se le vino a la mente fue: "Bueno, por lo menos no es mal día para salir".

---

En ese mismo instante un grito ensordecedor salió de la casa de Piscis

- ¿QUÉ?, No puede ser, se me acabo el maquillaje, y con este sol que está haciendo se me va a arruinar el cutis. Nonono, esto no puede ser, ahora mismo salgo de compras. – comentó consternado el caballero de Piscis.

Observó de nuevo su reflejo, se dijo que cómo iba a salir tan desaliñado, así que se dispuso a sacar un montón de cosas de su armario; una camisa por aquí, unos pantalones por allá, uno que otro sombrero, unos cuantos pares de zapatos. Se probó de todo, se cambió unas quinientas veces hasta que por fin dio con el atuendo justo y partió hacia el centro comercial.

---

Aioria se había levantado de un muy buen humor esa mañana, además el ambiente era propicio para ese estado de animo, parecía que nada arruinaría ese día, hizo todo un plan de pasarse todo el día de vago, olvidar el entrenamiento e invitar a Marin a pasear por allí. Todo estaba en perfecto orden, el caballero de Leo lo tenía todo planeado hasta que llegó a la puerta de la habitación de la caballera de plata, tocó la puerta...

- Adelante... – Respondió Marin con un tono lúgubre.

- Marin, ¿Estás bien? – Dijo un consternado Aioria entrando a la habitación

Marin se encontraba tirada en la cama (lo siento no conseguí otra palabra, además yo sólo digo la verdad, ¿o no?)

- Sí... - Contestó en el mismo tono

- ¿Pero qué sucede, estás enferma? – Preguntó Aioria.

- No...

- Entonces, ¿por qué estás así?

- Nada es sólo que me vino mi periodo

El caballero dorado de Leo parecía un inofensivo gatito después de esa frase, lo dejaron frío, sabía que entre él y Marin había cierta confianza y un raro cariño que todavía no determinaba que era (¿por qué todos son tan caídos de la mata?), Pero tampoco era para que le tirara ese balde de agua fría encima.

- Cierra la boca que se te va a caer la mandíbula

- ¿Ah?... Ah si claro, disculpa

Aioria cerró la boca y seguía observando a Marin como abstraído

- ¿Y eso que haces aquí? – Preguntó intrigada la caballera de plata.

- Yo... este... No nada, quería invitarte a salir por ahí, pero si te sientes tan mal es mejor que te quedes en cama – Respondió Aioria tardando unos minutos en contestar.

- Quisiera quedarme acostada, pero tengo que salir a comprar algo

- Si quieres, yo te lo puedo ir a comprar – Se ofreció el caballero.

- No creo que seas capaz

- Por favor, soy un caballero dorado, cualquier cosa que me mandes a hacer es tarea de niños – Contestó autosuficiente Leo

- Necesito toallas sanitarias

- ... – Dio por respuesta Aioria

- Viste, te lo dije... – Dijo Marin levantándose.

- No... yo... yo puedo hacerlo – Acostándola de nuevo y haciéndose el valiente.

- ¿De verdad? – Incrédula.

- Sí, de verdad

---

Un pensativo caballero de Aries estaba haciendo un itinerario de todo lo que se encontraba en su casa; se podía ver a Mu con cuaderno y lápiz en mano anotando todo lo que hacia y no hacia falta en la casa; además de todas las tareas pendientes que poseía. Sin mencionar a un Kiki corriendo, a casi la velocidad de la luz, por toda la casa, haciendo las verificaciones necesarias.

- ¿Cuántas armaduras por reparar? – Preguntó el caballero de oro a Kiki

- 5 – Dijo el fiel asistente.

- ¿Cuánto suministro de sangre?

- Dos transfusiones más

- Necesitamos más sangre... – Dijo pensativo antes de volver a sus apuntes. – ¿Cuántas armaduras por hacer?

- 3

- ¿Por qué tantas armaduras nuevas en tiempo de paz?

- Atenea quiere estar preparada para cualquier cosa – Justificó Kiki

- Cierto, es mejor prevenir, lo que no entiendo es por qué tantas armaduras averiadas

- A los caballeros les gusta jugar con ellas, además sirve para parar las rabietas de las novias de vez en cuando... – Kiki se rascó la cabeza apenado.

- Ahora comprendo, supongo que no está mal que un caballero quiera defenderse ante tal peligro... prosigamos...

---

Camus intentaba cerrar la puerta de su templo para evitar, si el agua se descongelaba, que saliera hacia la casa de Capricornio y por ende al resto del santuario. Había sido muy precavido al cerrarla conexión pero sabía que la piscina que había en su casa no desafiaba la gravedad y las leyes de Morphy y produciría un desastre mayor al que había en su casa, sin mencionar que tendría de unos cuantos compañeros descontentos y eso no era bueno en ese momento. Al terminar su tarea se dispuso a bajar las escaleras e ir a la ferretería más cercana, la cual estaba en un centro comercial próximo al santuario.

---

Aioros estaba impactado por lo que le confesaba su hermano, que; a pesar de haber pasado unos minutos; seguía en un estado de semi shock.

- ¿En serio te pidió eso? – Preguntó Aioros

- Es que yo no sabía que me iba a pedir eso, por eso me ofrecí, y ahora... – Respondió su hermano.

- ... comprobaste que eres un idiota – Terminó la oración por él.

- ¡Hermano! – Exclamó Leo indignado.

- Es verdad, sólo a ti se te ocurre acercarte y por demás ofrecerte, pero a todas estas ¿por qué viniste en vez de estar comprando lo que te pidieron?

- Pensé que... – Intentó un acercamiento inocente.

- Estás muy equivocado si piensas que te voy a acompañar – Obviando todas sus tácticas de "soy tu hermano menor en desgracia"

- Vamos hermano, es sólo ir al centro comercial y volver – Justificando sus ruegos.

- No, tú solo te metiste en esto, tú solo te sales – Intransigente.

- Anda hermanito... – Con ojitos de cordero degollado.

- Te dije que no y es no

Los dos caballeros dorados siguieron la discusión, Aioros no parecía dar su brazo a torcer, pero Aioria sabía exactamente que hacer para convencer a su hermano mayor. Así después de muchas replicas, ruegos y regaños de las diferentes partes, Aioria terminó ganando y arrastró a su hermano mayor a una de las mayores empresas a la que un caballero dorado se había enfrentado: Comprar toallas sanitarias.

---

Frente a una hermosa caja de cristal se encontraba una figura de ojos azules y cabello del mismo color, estaba admirando a unas criaturas que la misma contenía; parecía un niñito viendo escorpiones, me imagino que saben perfectamente de quien hablo, al decir escorpiones todo queda perfectamente claro; estaba alimentando a aquellas criaturas cuando se percató que el frasco que tenía en sus manos iba agotando su contenido lentamente.

- Se acabo la comida para escorpiones, tengo que ir a comprar más si quiero alimentar a los demás – Pensó Milo.

¡¿Tenía una pecera llena de 20 podría tener más!?, Al parecer si, porque Milo agarró sus macundales y se dispuso a salir a comprar comida para sus "adorables" (así las llamo él antes de salir no me culpen) criaturas.

---

El centro comercial era un lindo lugar, tenía de todo, desde las cosas más extravagantes hasta las cosas más sencillas que se pudiera imaginar; estando cerca del santuario eso no parecía nada raro. En uno de los más acogedores lugares del edificio, la piñateria, se encontraba uno de nuestros héroes, uno de los 12 más importantes del santuario, uno... creo que ya me entendieron; el caballero de Cancer estaba muy entretenido mientras veía calaveritas de plástico, arañas, y lo más importante...

- ¡Telarañas!, Me hacen falta en toneladas para mantener el ambiente tétrico de la casa de Cancer. – Exclamó Ferriol.

Así termina la odisea de uno de nuestros amigos, el centro comercial es un gran lugar para comprar de todo pero Mascara de la Muerte sólo tiene ojos para calaveritas y telarañas de juguetes; habráse visto, tan grandote y todavía disfrutando de un prolongado día de brujas.

---

Afrodita era acosado por un sin número de chicas, no me van a negar que si Afrodita se nos compone está como lo recetó el doctor; Claro que eso después de unas cuantas remodelaciones, el mar... nononono las decenas de chicas acosaban al caballero de Piscis, no sólo por su increíble apariencia, sino por su fama de caballero al servicio de Atenea. Hizo todo lo que pudo para librarse de la manada de histéricas y por fin llegó a su destino, el paraíso de los cosméticos, todo lo que Afrodita necesitaba para su delicada piel estaba allí, así que se dispuso a revisar la tienda minuciosamente antes de hacer cualquier compra.

---

Aioros todavía se arrepentía de haber acompañado a su hermano, el sólo imaginarse tener que entrar a la farmacia y llegar a esa determinada sección le daba pavor; prefería mil veces enfrentarse con todo el infierno que realizar la sencilla tarea de hacer esa pequeña y delicada compra. Mientras tanto Aioria estaba completamente feliz de no ser el único que se presentara en la farmacia pidiendo toallas sanitarias, aunque a fin de cuentas estaba más aterrado que el hermano.

Lo que no se esperaba el caballero de Leo, era que su hermano se escaparía a la menor oportunidad, y esta no se hizo esperar mucho tiempo.

- Mira la tienda de deportes. – Comento Aioros.

- Sí, ¿y?

- Ves la vitrina

- Aja... – Todavía sin entender.

- He esperado que ese tipo de canoas llegara para acá, quiero ponerlas en la parte subterránea de la casa. – Explicó Sagitario.

- ¿Sí?

- Si, voy a verlas, luego te alcanzo – Huyendo y dejando a su hermano.

- Pero... – Intento detenerlo.

Aioria no tuvo la menor oportunidad de replica porque Aioros ya estaba hasta preguntando precios y colores, no le quedaba más que ir y cumplir su pena, de todas maneras no creía que se consiguiera a nadie conocido, todos debía estar entrenando en el santuario, así se dispuso a ir a la farmacia.

---

Shura caminaba a paso rápido y tratando de ocultar su cara, extraño en el caballero de Capricornio. Parecía tener la cara llena de puntitos, cosa más extraña todavía; al alzar un momento el rostro, para ubicarse un poco, dirigió su vista hacia la farmacia y adentró en ella lo más rápido que pudo sin llamar la atención

---

Un hombre alto y fornido entro en el centro comercial, parecía medir casi o más de dos metros, se acercó a la tienda de deportes donde se podía ver a Airios observar canoas de todos los tamaños y colores para el sótano de su casa; se le veía muy emocionado, se le notaba en la cara cuando veías sus ojitos como dos estrellitas. El mamotreto de hombre se acercó a Aioros

- ¡Aioros! – Exclamó una voz masculina.

- ¿? – Volteando a todos lados para luego descubrir la montaña que tenia delante. ¡Aldebaran! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Vengo a comprar pesas nuevas y ¿tu? – Respondió Tauro

- Acompañando a Aioria

- ¿Si y dónde se encuentra?, que no lo veo. – Buscando al caballero de Leo.

- ¡Ah! eso es porque no está aquí, está en la farmacia. – Comentó sin importancia.

- ¿En la farmacia?, ¿Qué está enfermo? – Alarmado.

- No para nada, le pidieron el favor de que comprara algo. – Comentó aparentando seriedad.

- ¿Pero quién?, ¿Qué le mandaron a comprar?, ¿Quién está enfermo en el santuario? – Alarmado.

- Nadie... nadie esta enfermo. Respondió entre risas ya que las preguntas de Aldebaran le hacían imaginarse a su hermano en la farmacia.

- Pero ¿por qué te ríes? Y ¿por qué no me dices?

- Ma. Marin... Marin fue... – Agarrandose el estomago del dolor que le producía el reírse tanto.

- ¿Marin?, ¿Qué tiene?, ya deja de reírte y dime que me tienes preocupado. – Seguía preguntando Aldebaran preocupado.

- Lo... lo siento – ... deja de preocuparte, Marin no tiene nada, sólo le mandó a comprar a Aioria unas toallas sanitarias

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

---

La señorita lo miró de arriba a abajo, y la cara que puso... pues digamos que no fue muy agradable, dijo para sí misma, "Este tipo esta completamente loco"; mientras nuestro caballero de Piscis se disponía a sentarse para que probaran todo tipo de cosméticos en su hermoso rostro, mientras se miraba al espejo no podía dejar de pensar "Es que estoy más bueno que comer mango con las manos".

- Cuando quieras empiezas. – Dijo Piscis.

- Lo que usted diga señor. – Respondió la señorita.

- Ay no me digas señor, dime Afrodita con confianza

- Ok... – Dio como respuesta incomoda.

La joven se dispuso a hacer su trabajo como Dios manda, después de todo "El cliente siempre tiene la razón" aunque pareciera que éste la hubiera perdido desde hace tiempo.

---

En el medio del centro comercial había un local, del cual salía una música al estilo New Age y un olor como a incienso con pachulí, era un lugar donde todo lo que debía reinar era la paz, la armonía, el amor... en la fachada se podía ver que el lugar era una mezcla de colores morado y vinotinto y de la puerta pendían cristales que formaban una cortina, la cual llevaba al interior a un mundo armonizante, a.. ¿Yo que sé si no he entrado?, El punto es que es un lugar de esos que todo el mundo conoce, tiene curiosidad de entrar pero nunca entra; al lado de ese local hay otro más normal, con paredes de un color normal, puertas de vidrio que permiten ver a una secretaria idiota que atiende a todo aquel que entra y a un tipo que estaba esperando por algo de lo que parecía estar no muy seguro.

Del pasillo que conducía al interior del local salió Shaka (Sí, trabaja en un local normal no en uno al estilo New Age), vio a la secretaria como diciendo "Pobre tipa" y luego miró al Señor sentado en la "sala de espera"

- Has pasar al próximo cliente. – Shaka dijo a su secretaria.

- Si señor Shaka. – Volviéndose al señor en la sala de espera. – Ya puede pasar

- Gra... gracias. – Respondió el señor.

El señor siguió a Shaka a lo que sería su cubículo, observó todo hasta el ínfimo detalle, no había cosas demasiado raras así que se sintió más tranquilo. Pudo notar un radio cerca de la camilla y pensó que una musiquita relajante no le vendría mal, miró a Shaka como para que le indicara lo que debía hacer.

- Desvístase, colóquese la toalla y luego se recuesta en la camilla. – Dijo Shaka señalando un paraban y luego la camilla.

El Señor sin chistar hizo lo que le recomendó su masajista, aunque eso de desvestirse no le gustaba, ¿y si su masajista era... ? Bueno ustedes saben... m.. No puedo decirlo... como ponerlo en otras palabras, ¿y si era como Afrodita?, Aun así sabía que Shaka era el caballero de Virgo y no quería meterse en problemas, se recostó en la camilla sin pensar en más cosas como esas.

- Relájese, déjese llevar por la música, piense en un lugar tranquilo y toda esa palabrera que le echan a uno cuando está stresado. – Dijo Shaka monótonamente, como si estuviera repitiendo un discurso ya aprendido o lo estuviera leyendo de alguna parte.

Shaka se acercó al radio, el señor no podía esperar aquella melodiosa música que lo llevaría a un estado placentero, al darle Shaka a play se escuchó un rock pesado así como la de " Esqueletos pútridos"

- Disculpe, pero esa no es una música muy relajante que digamos. – Comentó el señor.

- O se calla o muere

El señor tragó fuerte.

---

En la feria se pueden apreciar diferentes gustos y tipos de gente, especialmente en la comida que compran y como se la comen, al verlos en ese lugar uno podría decir que por solo tener el nombre de una importante cadena de comida comerían hasta suelas de zapatos, pero así son los consumidores. Todas las grandes cadenas tienen a grandes personas tras los mostradores sirviendo su espectacular comida, a quien engaño... bueno este lugar no era una excepción, tenía a dos de los mejores caballeros detrás de las cajas.

- Buenas tardes. – Dijo Saga con el mayor desdén del mundo.

- Bienvenidos a… - Canon, se encontraba en la otra caja con el mejor animo del mundo.

- Kitsune… - Siguió Saga.

- ¡Dónde tenemos el mejor kitsune de todos!

- ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

-- En el lugar de Saga--

- Si, quisiera una Kitsuneburguesa, con iguchipapas y una soda grande

- ¿Eso seria todo? – Preguntó el antiguo Patriarca.

- No sonreíste y no me dijiste que si quería un pie de waka así que todo será gratis, jajajaja – Se burló el cliente.

- En un momento se lo traigo. – Echando fuego.

--En donde Canon--

- Si buenas quisiera el especial de día. – Se acercó una señorita que estaba como las recetó Baco.

- A ti te daría lo que fuese... – Pensó Canon antes de hablarle. - Si, ¿desea el pie de waka como postre?

- No gracias

- En un momento se lo traigo.

--Saga--

- Aquí tiene su comida. – Entregando la comida y pensando: espero que le dé un ataque cardiaco luego de que se la coma ya que creo que se le terminaran de tapar las arterias con esto...

--Canon--

- Aquí tiene. – Canon entrego el pedido.

- Muchas gracias – Agradeció para luego añadir. – Aquí tienes mi número... – Dándole un pedazo de papel

- Como odio este trabajo. – Afirmó Saga.

- No sé por qué. – Con una sonrisa picara.

---

El lugar soñado por las mujeres del centro comercial, la joyería, todas quieren algo de allí pero nunca hay dinero suficiente, especialmente el mercado de hoy en día, aunque esta joyería era muy peculiar, sus precios no eran tan exorbitantes como el del resto y parecía que ningún cliente se había preguntado por qué. En su interior se encontraba uno de los majestuosos caballeros de oro, el caballero de Libra, generalmente al oír su nombre las personas piensan en una pasita gigante pero por raro que parezca no se sabe que hizo y se ve tan radiante como en sus años de juventud, hasta tiene la misma estatura..., el era el dueño de aquella pequeña joyería.

- Buenas tardes... – Cliente.

- Buenas, ¿qué se le ofrece? – Respondió Dohko.

- Estaba buscando algo para mi mujer

La señora del cliente estaba pegada a su brazo mirando a todos lados como si fuera un niñito en una tienda de dulces.

- Pues que le gustaría, ¿un brazalete?, ¿Un anillo quizá?, ¿Un collar? – Ofreció el caballero.

- Me gustaría ver los anillos. – Respondió la señora.

- Estos son muy finos y delicados tal como usted. – Sacando unos cuantos.

- Este de aquí me gusta ¿a ti amor? – Señalando un anillo.

- Si es muy lindo.

- Permítame. – Tomando la mano de la señora para probarle el anillo. – perfecto, hecho para usted.

- Cierto es muy lindo

- Y el precio no está nada mal...¿cómo hace para mantener los precios así?

- Tengo mi secreto

Al la ves que decía esto en otro lugar del mundo, en realidad en lugares distintos...

--Mina de Oro--

- Mataré a Shiryu. – Exclama Hyoga excavando.

--Mina de Plata--

- Ese pequeño dragón morirá en cuanto lo vea. – Ikki excava molesto.

--Mina de esmeraldas--

- Esto es divertido. Comenta Sella en medio de la labor.

--Mina de diamantes--

- Mi maestro si es malo con nosotros, nos manda a hacer esto o nos acusa con Atenea por la pequeña broma que le hicimos. – Shiryu comentó estornudando.

--Joyería--

- Se lo lleva así o se lo envuelvo para regalo. – Concluyó el caballero de Libra con una sonrisa maligna.

---

Shura entró a la farmacia tapándose la cara para que no lo reconocieran, fue a una sección y busco ¡curitas!, Tenía miedo de que alguien lo viera comprando eso porque eran para sus puntitos en la cara, todos dirían que el pobre caballero de Capricornio no sabía afeitarse y pues para ser franca entre hombres es una vergüenza que tan grandotote y con experiencia en combate te sigas cortando la cara. Lo que más le incomodaba de esa farmacia era que tendría que salir por la sección femenina ya que la habían cambiado a el primer pasillo el cual daba afuera porque se encontraba el vitral de la farmacia, pensaba que si lo vieran en esa actitud y en ese pasillo pensarían lo que no era y se estarían burlando de el por el resto de la eternidad.

Shura tenia tanta prisa por salir que en el camino se tropezó con alguien, al principio pensó que era una chica ya que estaba en un pasillo poco frecuentado por los hombres pero aquella persona era muy robusta y tenia demasiada resistencia, hubiera sido cualquier otro y se hubiera caído, Shura levantó la mirada y descubrió...

---

Aioria seguía envuelto en sus pensamientos cuando alguien se tropezó con él, pensó que estaría atravesado y se disculpó con la persona y siguió viendo lo que venía a comprar, casi se pone a llorar cuando ve el pasillo. En aquel instante se escuchaba una risa de la persona que había chocado con Aioria, le parecía descortés que se estuviera riendo de él de esa forma y se volteó a ver al individuo.

---

Aldebaran y Aioros decidieron ir a ver al caballero de Leo en su gran hazaña, comprar toallas sanitarias no era algo que hiciera todos los días un caballero dorado y menos uno tan avispado como Aioria. Lo mejor de todo era la vista al interior de la farmacia, daba justo la vitrina en la sección en que Aioria tendría su mayor problema.

Los caballeros no daban crédito a lo que veían, el pobre Aioria parecía un niño chiquito perdido en medio de la nada a punto de llamar a su mamá con Shura riéndose a su lado como si no hubiera visto nada más cómico en su vida, claro Sagitario y Tauro solo pudieron hacer lo que Shura, echarse a reír.

---

Milo estaba muy contento, venía cantando como niño chiquito algo así como "compré comida para mis escorpiones, y me compré uno nuevo", con una gran sonrisa y una cajita transparente en la mano con tres escorpiones más (creo que alguien tienen una pequeña adicción a las mascotas...), estaba tarareando cuando se encontró con uno de sus amigos predilectos del santuario, con aquel que se iba de farra cada vez que podía, ustedes saben quien es, no se hagan los tontos.

---

Camus salió de la tienda con el poco de tuberías y artefactos que ni el mismo sabia para que servían, pero el que atendía la tienda le dijo que iban a servir perfectamente para el trabajo, claro que no sabía que si era para el trabajo que Camus haría o para el trabajo del pobre tipo que lo estaba atendiendo. Tenía todo un rollo encima no sabía como llevaría las cosas hasta el santuario hasta que vio acercándose a su compañero de toda la vida, al chico con el que se había metido en problemas siempre, a más que su amigo, su hermano.

---

El kitsune podría ser no el más indicado plato para la dieta balanceada pero se vendía bien y eso era exactamente lo que importaba, dos de los mejores caballeros vendedores de zorro (eso es kitsune en japonés) estaban dispuestos a marcharse cuando el gerente llamó.

- Si jefe – Comentó Canon.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece? – Preguntó Saga

- Bueno como sabrán estamos ahorrando presupuesto aquí y pues tenemos que hacer unos sacrificios así que Saga, te quedas a limpiar la freidora. – Ordenó el Gerente.

- Pero... – Intentó reclamar

- Cállate

- Pero je...

- Cállate, Canon tu eres libre de irte a menos que quieras acompañar a tu hermano.

- Noooooooo, gracias...

Canon salió disparado como alma que lleva el diablo afuera de esa oficina y afuera de ese mismo local mientras Saga maldecía todo lo que se refería a ese empleo.

---

Milo y Camus se encontraron frente a la tienda, Camus solo pudo ver a Milo pero no vio lo que traía consigo, llevaba como 10 bolsas que apenas podía cargar él y una cajita con escorpiones, eso derrumbó todas sus ilusiones de que el caballero de Escorpio pudiera ayudarlo.

- ¡Camus! – Exclamó Milo.

- ¡Milo!

- ¿ Y eso? Te hacia entrenando

- Yo también te hacia entrenando pero ya ves.

- ¿Y todo eso?

- Se rompió la llave de mi baño

- Ah que mal, pero no creo que necesites tantas cosas para arreglar solo la llave.

- Eso dijo el muchacho que me vendió todo esto. – Respondió Camus.

- Creo que te estafaron

- Sí, yo también.

- ¿Por qué no devuelves lo que no necesites? la tienda está justo allí.

Milo Señaló la tienda como pudo y Camus se volteó a verla, en ese instante el muchacho que lo había atendido pasaba el cartel de abierto a cerrado con una sonrisa con cierta picardía en su rostro.

- Como lo odio. – Se expresó Camus.

- Imagino lo que se siente

---

Afrodita salió con toneladas de maquillaje, uno que otro accesorio y una sonrisa en la cara, se le veía muy contento, y ¿cómo no? Si ir de compras era lo que más le gustaba hacer; ahora que estaba decente decidió recorrer el centro comercial y ver que más veía por allí.

---

Un mar de mujeres seguía a un solo hombre, cosa extraña de ver en este centro comercial ya que no es muy frecuentado por estrellas famosas y esta no parecía serlo, el individuo no estaba elegantemente vestido y estaba poco acostumbrado a las multitudes como se podía ver en su rostro, tenía una cara de c... de... de perro que no se la quitaba nadie, parecía molesto porque un montón de lindas chicas lo persiguieran yeso es extraño de ver en un hombre.

El grupo de jóvenes, y notan jóvenes, mujeres que seguían a este hombre estaba liderizado por tres mujeres vestidas idénticas, minifaldas, camisas muy pegadas y zapatos que combinaran, lo único que las diferenciaba eran los escritos que se encontraban en sus camisas, entre las tres decían CA-NON-!!! Y gritaban porras como "¡Canon, Canon, eres el mejor!", lo cual hacía molestar más a nuestro querido amigo.

- ¡Canon, Canon... – Gritaban las mujeres.

- ¡ALTO! – El hombre se detuvo algo molesto y se enfrentó a la manada de mujeres.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntaron las mujeres.

- Yo no soy Canon soy Saga, SA-GA

- Ah...

Las tres mujeres que aprecian más porristas que otra cosa, se cambiaron el set y ahora decían "SA-GA-!!!" y cambiaron el nombre de la porra lo cual hizo que el caballero de Géminis sonriera por primera vez en toda la tarde.

---

Shura estaba tirado en el piso riéndose a más no poder, Aioria seguía mirándolo con cara de "te voy a matar" y Aldebaran, Aioria, Canon, Dohko y Mascara de la Muerte estaba comiendo palomitas afuera, como si estuvieran viendo una película muy buena de cine.

- Jajajajajaja, no puedo creerlo, jajajaja. – Se reía el caballero de Capricornio.

- ¿Qué tiene?

- Si vieras tu cara comprenderías, jajaja, pareces un niñito asustado

-¿No lo estarías tu? – Dijo Aioria a punto de llorar y señalando el estante.

Shura se quedó un momento petrificado, se quedó un momento pensando si su novia lo mandara hacer eso... y se encontrara en ese pasillo... se dignó a voltear y vio la variedad tan grande de toallas: normales, finas, con las sin alas, de diario, con gel, sin gel, extra largas, pequeñas, con canales, sin canales, acolchadas, para hilo dental, para ropa interior negra, tampax y si estuviera haciendo un comercial comenzaría a nombrar las marcas. El caballero de Capricornio compadeció a su compañero y se dirigió a la caja, no tenía planeado el movimiento que Aioria estaba a punto de hacer.

- Un momento. – Dijo tomando a Shura por el hombro.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Vas a pagar por haberte burlado de mi

- ¿Ah?

- Me vas a ayudar y no te vas a ir hasta que me vaya

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que lo haré?

- Que le puedo contar a tu novia lo del incidente de la otra noche cuando te pasaste de tragos. – Aioros sonrió malicioso.

- No lo harías. – Shura incrédulo.

- ¿Tu crees?

Los cinco caballeros de afuera no podía para de reírse, ahora no era un solo caballero dorado en la "gran hazaña" sino dos y eso lo hacia aún más cómico.

---

Milo y Camus caminaban tranquilamente acompañándose mutuamente a casa por si alguno fallaba siempre existía otro para ayudar, Camus no veía muy bien hacia donde se dirigía pero Milo si pudo ver la congregación de colegas frente a la farmacia.

- ¿Esos son ellos? – Preguntó Camus

- Sip, cinco de ellos, se la están pasando bien.

- ¿Nos acercamos?

- ¡Claro!

Ambos se acercaron a ver que sucedía, Camus preguntó que sucedía y al voltearse a ver soltó todo lo que tenía en sus manos, tuberías rodaron por todas partes y un caballero más se estaba riendo, claro que Milo hizo lo propio pero trato de no soltar la caja con escorpiones porque la gente desconsiderada que no los entendía podría pisarlos al verlos.

- ¿Cómo pasó eso? – Camus riéndose.

- Marin comenzó todo. – Dijo Aioros entre risas.

Aioros explicó todo a los nuevos invitados a los cuales se les había agregado Afrodita.

- No veo que es tan risible al respecto, ni que un hombre no pudiera comprar toallas sanitarias. – Comentó Afrodita.

- Claro que puede pero con esa cara y tan perdido. – Explicó Aioros.

Todos volvieron a verla cara de idiotas que tenían los dos y las carcajadas volvieron a estallar, se escuchaban en todo el centro comercial así que Saga se acercó con el mar de mujeres, Shaka con su normal actitud y Mu con un montón de bolsas del banco de sangre.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó Saga.

- Sólo mira jajaja. – Respondió Canon.

Los recién llegados miraron el espectáculo, todos y cuando digo todos son todos, se echaron a reír, incluyendo las mujeres, sinceramente no puede haber nada más cómico que ver a dos hombres grandototes con cara de idiotas casi que babeando por lo asombrados que están de la variedad de productos para "esos días" que hay en el mercado, tanto era así que Shaka tuvo que abrir los ojos para creer lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel lugar antes de ponerse a reír como los demás. Claro está luego las mujeres se dieron cuenta de que los demás no estaban ayudando al pobre e indefenso Aioria y pues cambiaron de nuevo camisas las lideres y ahora decía "AIO-RIA-!!!" y comenzaron a gritar "Aioria tu puedes" y cosas por el estilo, luego, como buenas fans se dispusieron a pedir autógrafos antes de irse a casa porque se estaba haciendo tarde.

- Se le informa a los clientes que el centro comercial cerrará dentro de 10 min. por favor se les agradece salir en cuanto puedan. – Informó alguien por altavoz.

- Hora de irse. – Comentó Dohko.

- Si la diversión tiene que terminar en algún momento. – Camus apoyó la moción.

- Debería avisarle. – Aioros se levantó.

Aioros se aventuró en una atrevida intromisión a la farmacia a riesgo de quedar atrapado como Shura para decirle a su hermano que ya se tenían que ir.

- Pero si no he comprado nada. – Justificó Aioria.

- Compra todos de todas maneras la que le compres no le va a gustar, sabes como son las mujeres en esas cosas.

- El tiene razón. – Concordó Shura.

Aioria siguió consejo de su hermano y se llevó varias bolsas en la mano, el único detalle es que las bolsas no eran muy opacas y dejaban verla mercancía por lo cual Aioria tuvo que regresar solo al santuario y con la cara roja como un tomate. Por fin llegó donde Marin.

- Aquí tienes. – Aioria entro y dejo las bolsas.

- Gracias, aunque Shania me dio unas después de que te fueras. –Viendo las bolsas. - Oye te dije que fueras comprarme toallas sanitarias, no a asaltar la farmacia. –Dijo Marin mientras se arreglaba.

- No sabia cual sería más conveniente, oye ¿por qué tan arreglada?

- Tengo una cita, nos vemos

Marin salió como si nada hubiera pasado, Aioria solo estaba estático maldiciendo su pobre día, primero quiere salir y ella no puede y luego que le hace la diligencia sale con otro, las estrellas no estaban a su favor eso era obvio, salió buscando una comprensible compañía en su hermano la cual no encontró porque terminó riéndose en su cara peor de lo que se había reído en el centro comercial.

Por otra parte, Camus seguía en su travesía por llevar la plomería hasta su casa, lo cual era medio imposible porque cada vez que daba un paso se le caía todo o que llevaba en las manos, en la entrada lo esperaba un caballero con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Shura que pasa, por qué esa cara? – Preguntó Camus

- ¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar tu casa así?!

- ¿Ah?

Shura señaló la casa de acuario, esta no estaba congelada y el agua salía torrencialmente por la entrada llegando a la casa de Capricornio y así bajando hasta llegar a la casa de Aries, a Mu no le preocupo mucho porque sólo era un charquito pero los demás caballeros querían matar a Camus por hacer semejante idiotez.

Después de terminar con su casa Camus tendría que pasar por la otras a arreglar los daños hechos, a Milo más bien le hizo un favor porque le limpió el sótano donde estaban sus otro escorpiones y como eran animales de agua no había mucho que decir, Milo estaba encantado y quiso retribuirle a su mejor amigo ayudándolo, claro después de que terminara de alimentar a sus escorpiones, para que tengan una idea de cuantos tenía, Milo bajó al sótano y todo estaba absolutamente negro cuando puso los frascos de comida el piso y las paredes comenzaron a moverse revelando su verdadero color, si me permiten decir ¡que asco!.

Shura logró ocultar sus heridas sin que nadie lo notara y salió con su novia, Mu terminó su inventario, MM seguía decorando su casa con telarañas y calaveritas, Aldebaran probaba sus nuevas pesas y Aioros sus nuevas canoas, al ser perseguido por Aioria para darte muerte cualquiera habría huido de esa forma. Dohko disfrutaba contando sus ganancias y los gemelos seguían en su eterna discusión, Shaka tenía sesiones personales de masajes, si saben a lo que me refiero y Afrodita organizaba su nuevo guardarropas y set de maquillaje, así termina un día en la vida de un caballero dorado, esperemos que las noches no sean tan desastrosas...


End file.
